No More Guys
by Cookiepiemonster
Summary: And that's when it hit me, right there in my sort of epiphany. No more guys, not a single one of them. But you have to came in and ruin everything don't you? –"Sorry" he smirked. AU. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is cookiepiemonster, I don't own Twilight nor the characters. Enjoy (:**

Chapter One.

And there I was, hanging out with Jake I was the happiest girl in the world , when we were walking by the beach holding hands. I know, I know, a little cliché, right? But that was Jake, the perfect boyfriend. Just like in the movies, everyone told me I was so lucky and that I should never let him go, stuff like that. The only problem was that he only came on the summer and spring break, Jake was in college at Phoenix so we made an extra effort to work on our relationship. My first _serious_ relationship so I thought I can stand a few things that bothered me, and I was completely sure he did that to. Of course we talked on the phone and in Facebook and that, but it just wasn't the same, I needed him with me, so when he came we try to make the best out of every day we had together.

Jake's father was friend of mine's , so that make things easier with the whole dating stuff. My dad, Charlie, was very protective but he was genuinely happy when I told him I was dating Jake. He trusted him, and Billy –Jake's father—was too. Pretty much everyone was happy I finally had a relationship, except from one little person. Yes, my best friend, Alice Brandon. That tiny human being was unsure, to say the least, of our relationship; she thought he was kind of weird and he hidden something. Alice said he was into men, I just laughed and told her that such a good kisser couldn't be _gay_, besides he was with me, only me.

"Bella, are you listening, sweetheart?" asked my boyfriend.

I could feel how the warmth reached my cheeks, and I knew I blushed because Jake smiled and rubbed his thumb against my chap.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He chuckled and look directly to my eyes. I love when he does that , feels almost like a connection.

"Nothing just that I'm completely in love with you…" Before he could finish the sentence , I hugged him and he kissed me gently in the lips. "Let me finish Bells, since we love each other so much I thought we could take this to another level."

I freaked, I knew what the other level meant. I knew exactly what he was trying to say, but I just couldn't believe it, was he being completely serious? I decided to play it dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Trying to sound as innocent as possible, and I beg this time Jake did not notice I was lying.

"You know, do the _deal._" I opened my mouth to talk, but what was I going to say? This was happening way too fast. Jake and I have been dating two years and a half, but the time we've seen each other were few so , technically it wasn't enough time to _do the deal._ At least for me. "Bells, what do you think? I mean my father went fishing with Charlie, so we can head to my house…"

I was completely terrified.

"Whoa, you mean now?" Jake mumbled a yes sarcastically. " I don't know Jake , maybe we should wait a little more, just give me time to think about it." At this point I wasn't even sure of what I wanted, but I certainly didn't want to lose him.

"Well, but don't take so long, you know I love you, right? And this is just another way to proof our love. So don't freak out Bells." Not to freak out? That was nearly impossible, I loved Jake but I just didn't know if I wanted him in _that_ way. What I needed was going back to my house and call Alice immediately; I need a way out of this quickly.

I put my best to make Jake believe I was sick. And if that didn't work I'll just trip onto something, that happened to my all the time.

"Umm Jake, I'm not feeling quite well. I think it is those hot dogs I ate in the morning." I lied. He seemed a little concerned, and I grabbed my stomach like I was in a lot of pain.

He understood what I was trying to say—to go home—. We made our way to his motorcycle, he handed me the helmet and I hoped in. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and with time I was used to velocity, although at first I was trying to make Jake quit his motorcycle.

I wrapped my arms tightly in this waist, as I was thinking about what just happened in the beach, was I ready? I was convinced that when the moment comes, I will be ready, I'll just feel it. Like in the movies, right?

While I was giving more thought about it, I completely forgot about the time, and in the blink of an eye, I was standing at the porsche of my house. I got off the bike and remove the helmet.

"Sure you are going to be ok, sweetie?" I nodded in response and kissed him softly in the lips. I walked to the door, and waved goodbye.

As I make my way into the living room, I dialed Alice's number. I threw myself in the couch and turned on the TV, although I knew I wasn't going to pay much attention to it.

"Hi Bella" Said a squeaky voice.

"Alice? How do you know it was me? I thought your ID caller didn't work." That girl could guess everything that I was about to do.

"Oh, I don't need and ID caller to know it is you. You are like my sister." I could feel how she smiled through the phone.

"Well, I was calling you because I need a piece of advice. Could you come, please?"

"Um sure, open the door." I was astonished, she was fast. With the phone still in my hand I opened the door and I looked at her confused, she just smiled like always and sat on the couch. "Do you have some kind of power of super velocity?" She laughed at this.

"No, silly Bella, I was just coming here anyways. I figured out you'll be here by now. So what's up?

I sat right next to her , and told her everything. The way Jake tried to persuade me to go over to his place to do _that_, and how he said it was just another prove of our love. Alice looked completely grossed out, and she made her tiny hands into fists and mumbled something like: _that little bastard_. When I was done, we were in silence for a few minutes. Then she stood up and started walking around the living room.

"Well I suppose you are not going to do that, right Bella?" She asked. She calmed herself a little bit, but just a little bit.

"I…I truly don't know Alice, I don't want to—"

"Oh my God, you are actually considering this. What is wrong with you? You are really giving up your virginity to that …_dog? _Alice kept saying that Jake's faces reminded her of the old dog she once have.

I didn't say a word, not even a sound. And Alice finally broke that awkward silence.

"Tell me something, and don't lie ok?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked, a little bit confused of what where we getting with this.

"When he kisses you, do you see fireworks or do you feel butterflies?"

"What? Alice, you can't be possibly serious about this." Alice groaned and raised an eyebrow.

"I am being serious Bella, just answer the question and I'll tell you what to do." I did as she told.

"No , I don't but that does not—" Before I can continue she spoke.

"Yes, that means something. He is not the one, trust me Bella. When have I been wrong? " Alice was never wrong about those kind of things.

"Ok Alice, I guess you are right, but still what if he breaks up with me?"

"Then he is a total pig, you don't deserve someone like that." She gave me one of those _don't worry about it_ smiles and hugged me.

Then I decided it , as much as I deeply loved Jake with all my heart, I couldn't do it, not just now. Not in this moment. And if he loved me as he claimed he would it understand. In fact, I'll head to his house and talk about this with him.

"Alice, Will you drive over to Jake's house? I just want to get this out of my chest." She grinned and nodded.

"Sure Bells, let's go." Showing the keys of her Porsche, a little extravagant for my taste.

We got to Jake's house really fast, well with that car, who wouldn't? I jumped off the car and told Alice to wait up for me. She agreed only if we went shopping after. I hate going shopping but I give in anyways.

I noticed the door was opened , and since he told me before that Billy was out fishing with Charlie, I took the liberty to enter the house. I went straight to his room and as I was walking I heard a moan?

I opened the door

"Jake I have to…" I was completely shocked with what I saw. A girl and Jake, _my Jake_ having sex, and just a few hours he was telling me he loved me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What are you watching, dumbass?" Asked the girl. I froze.

"BELLA! I CAN EXPLAIN I SWEAR JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I burst into tears and ran as fast as I could. I jump onto Alice car.

"What the hell happened, Bella?"

"Just drive Alice." I begged.

I got home and went straight to my bed.

"He was having sex with…another girl, I—I just can't believe it." I was lying on my bed with tones of Kleenex all around me, facing to the ceiling. Alice was right next to me, rubbing my back and trying to fix my hair. I was seriously broke down, I just only wanted him to go back to his college, and I'll never see him again.

And that's when it hit me, right there in my sort of epiphany of what was I going to do when he comes. No more guys, not a single one of them.

**Hey guys, so this is my first story in ffnet. Give it a chance (: also , If anyone knows a beta reader will be awesome.**

**xoxo(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey guys, I'm sooo excited for the reviews and the story alerts and everything thaaaanks so muuuch. Especially to my new beta (:, so anyways enjoy**

I was tired, yeah Jake was my first serious relationship and all, but I had a couple of more that broke my heart also. I jumped out of bed , look myself in the mirror and try to fix my look a little bit, then I knew it was useless. Alice looked at me like she didn't understood what just happened, sure I was still sad , emotionally broke but I was going to do something about it. My tiny best friend smiled at me and clapped like a _yay_. I knew she had an idea, and before she said anything else I was going to tell her about what I've just decided.

"Ok, I'm done with this, you are going out." I was ready to say something but she lift her finger to make me quiet.—"I'm going to cheer you up, you'll see."

"Alice, I'm not feeling like partying you know?" I begged. She was pulling clothes out of my closet and put them on my bed, then I knew she stopped listening to me. She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I got up mumbling a _fine_ and get myself into the shower. As I was showering I could hear the "clics" of Alice heels, she was impatient, or imaging ways to kill Jake.

"You know, Bells? We, I mean you, could always get even" said in a suspicious tone.

"Forget it about it"

"Oh you are such a _nice_ girl." She bluffed. " I got it, we could make his life a living hell every time he comes here. Or kick his fucking ass. Yeah _I _could do that." I laughed at this one, Alice was a little bit tiny and Jake wouldn't feel threatened, but the little pixel had her moves.

I got off the shower and as I open the bathroom door, I saw the clothes folded just outside, so I grabbed them and got in again. It was a blue top, a pair of jeans and high heels that were from Alice. I tried to do something with my hair, but it just wasn't happening.

"Perfect." Alice was smiling and very happy. "Time for makeup, you are going to look gorgeous." Oh, that was it.

I sat in my bed and closed my eyes. "Not too much, please." "Trust me." She answered. So I did and relaxed; after a few minutes she was done. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror, it was nice. Just great, a few light blues and some mascara.

Alice made a phone call to Emmett and told her to come over here, she wasn't taking no for an answer. Emmett was Alice's brother, there was a big difference between both of them. Alice was petite and skinny , she had short straight black hair and Emmett was pretty big and muscular , like the gym kind of guy, and curly black hair. Sometimes I thought they were adopted, Emmett always joked about that he said Alice one day showed up in the door.

And they have to take her in. Alice just gave him little hits in his chest.

"Ok, Bella, Emmett is going to the bar with you, I'm going to meet you guys in a few hours I got to pick up Jasper first."

"The model? Oh my God, when did you start dating him?" Alice was really into him. But Jasper didn't seem to notice, I just met him once and he had the cutest little southern accent. She seemed to agree about that.

"Well, I was on my way to tell you, but that little bastard…" She made her tiny hands into fists, and then she took deep breath. "Since yesterday, he asked me if I wanted to go out with him and of course I've had to say yes." We both yelled like kindergarten girls when they are given a crayon.

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy about you." She hugged me.

"I'm sure he is the one, Bells, I just know it. It's that feeling when your heart seems to get out of your chest and then the butterflies." I knew the feeling; I thought I had it with Jake.

We yelled for the last time and we heard the doorbell rang. It was Emmett; we went downstairs and opened up the door. He entered quickly and he seemed upset.

"What the hell that he did to you? Just tell me. I'll go and hit him in the nuts right now. Speak up, Bells." I glanced over to Alice, and she shrugged.

How did he find out?

"How…did…you know?" I asked confused.

"First, answer: what did he do?" Emmett was dead serious.

"He…cheated on me." I was supposed to go out, to forget about him. Not to remember what happened in the noon.

"That asshole is telling everyone that he was fucking both, Leah and you. A threesome and that you were ok with it." Fuck sadness, I was furious. I wanted to get even. NOW.

"Alice that get even thing, is still up?" She smiled and nodded.

"So I guess I can hit him right?" Emmett was very enthusiastic about that.

"Please, do it." Alice and I said.

"Good, because I already did it."

"Oh, I love you Emmett." I said. I hugged him and he lifted me off the floor.

We headed to the new bar they've just opened. I didn't like at all Emmett jeep, and how he drove, my heart was about to pop out of my chest. Alice make Emmett promised I'll have a great time.

"Geez. Relax Bells, we are one block away."

"Emmett, remember my dad is the chief of police?" He laughed.

"Better then, we'll never have a speeding ticket." I panicked.

"Are we going over the permitted velocity?"

"Calm down Bells, trust me." I shut my eyes until I feel the car has stopped. Emmett started to make funny faces to make me laughed. And it worked , I jumped off the Jeep and so did Emmett. We entered the bar and it wasn't crowded. It was _ok._

We sat down in a table by the window. And Emmett asked for 6 shots of tequila. Wow he does party all night.

"Ok we are going to make this interesting and you are going to have lots of fun, Bella."

"I'm not quite sure, Em."

"Oh, c'mon don't be such a baby."

**Emmett POV**

I was determined to make this night, the best that Bella ever spent it with me.

"Ok, Em. What's the game about?" I pick an easy and quick game. Besides It was going to be fun seeing Bella drunk for the first time.

"Ok, they are going to bring the shots, right?" She nodded; I pulled out of my pocket 2 dices. "You throw the dices and if the sum of those numbers is major than mine, then you have to drink the shot. Get it?" I could see in her face that she was seriously doubting about this, after a while she finally give in.

The waiter brought the shots, and it was time to play. With Bella's luck I was probably going to win. Bella look at my suspicious and then she threw the dices, 3 and 2 witch make 5, my turn.

"Are you ready to loose, babe?" I asked. She smiled.

" You are going down, dude." I threw the dices and got 1 and 3, 4. She mumbled something like _Fuck_ and took the shot in her hands and kept looking at it for a few minutes.

"C'mon Bells, it's not going to bite you. Now, drink it fast." She did as I told. Oh this is going to be fun.

Again Bella 3, and I got 4. I took the shot and drunk it pretty fast, I was used to alcohol my body could take more than Bella's, so when she drunk the second shot, let's say she was a little bit more happier than before.

"C'mon Em, throw the dices, stop being such a pussy." I laughed. I got a 2 , impossible to beat. Bella bluffed and she got 6, she took the shot quickly and drunk it, again happier than ever. " Emmett, fuck it I'm drinking all of them. They just taste so good." She said smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bells."

"Oh, nonsense, Emmy, stop worrying. Just like Jake did." Ok, this was bad. Emmy? What the hell did that come from? I took one shot, and drunk it. Bella didn't let me reach the others, so she took care of them. If you know what I mean. She stood up and got over the tiny dancing floor and step into a chair.

Bella was dancing, or at least trying to, Fireworks by Katy Perry. Oh shit Alice was going to kill me. I ran up to where she was and try to get her off but she didn't let me nor the other males but that didn't even mattered.

"Bella, get off that chair now!"

"Oh Emmett, I'm having so much fun just until the song finishes. Please, please, please? She begged.

"NO BELLA, GET DOWN !" I shouted. She didn't listen to me at all, I didn't know if it was because of the music or her own voice singing the song or she just didn't want to listen. My phone rang and it was Alice. "BELLA, I'M TAKING THIS CALL, AND WHEN I GET BACK YOU BETTER BE SITTING IN THE TABLE."

I left the bar and I saw Jasper car parking right next to me.

"Where's Bella?" My sister asked as soon as she got off the car.

"She is inside, singing and dancing. In a chair, in the center of the bar." I said trying to look innocent as possible.

"WHAT?" Oh man, she was pissed.

"Don't worry; she must be sitting in the table as I told her to." I smiled. We both got into the bar and Bella wasn't on the table neither in the chair dancing or signing. Alice looked in the girl's bathroom, and I checked in the males. She wasn't there either. Holy crap, where is Bella?

"You are so dead. I'm telling my mother on you." Alice threated me. But my mother loves me more than her, so that didn't mean anything. Where the hell is Bella?

**I hope you liked it (: new chap is coming soon, by next week (:(: thaaaanks again for everything, xoxo Cookiepiemonster**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters (:**

**heeey guys thanks for the support, here's another chap. Have a happy reading :)**

Chapter 3.

Bella's POV.

I woke up with the sunlight on my face. I rolled over to the other side, but it just seemed helpless. I slowly tried to open my eyes, but my head didn't seem to like the idea, because it immediately began to hurt. I got up and sat down carefully, trying not to make any other part of my body hurt. I looked around. I was surprised, this wasn't my house, these weren't my purple walls or my purple sheets; actually this seemed to be some guy's place. There wasn't a window on the right, it was on the left.

"Ok, either I'm dreaming or…" I gasped, scared for a second. I looked under the sheets, to see my body. Luckily, I wasn't naked. But the clothes I was wearing weren't mine. I was wearing a blue shirt obviously meant for a guy. Holy crap, sure I didn't give my virginity to Jake, but I certainly did to a complete stranger I don't even remember. I pulled the covers off me and started looking for my clothes. I couldn't find them so I just gave up, keeping the blue shirt on. I figured it was the best opinion because you could hardly see my underwear. I found a pair of black converse. They were too big for me, but I could still walk. I stood up and decided to look for something that would help me get an idea of what happened last night. Maybe there was a picture of the boy whose house I was currently in. Unfortunately, though, I couldn't find anything. Not even a single photo or a note, just my phone that was in the night table next to the bed. I had 32 missed calls. I supposed that was either Alice or Emmett. "I'll call them later" I said out loud. I left the phone were it was before and walked over to the door. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it or not, I mean, I could find a super drunk guy passed out in his couch, or more girls sleeping in the room. I took a deep breath I prepared myself for anything. I turned the doorknob and opened slowly, and I saw…nothing. Which was weird because I'd expected something similar to tons of guys and girls in the middle of an orgy with meth all over the place. Instead, I'd opened the door to a perfectly tidy living room, a wide HD TV, a sound system, home theater, a black sofa, shelves full of CD's and a table just between the TV and the black sofa.

I entered the living room and sat on the couch. I was going to wait until someone showed up. Eventually, he'd have to tell me what happened last night. And I was in his house.

Still curious about the house, I looked to my right. The kitchen was white, except for the cook and the shelves. The place was harmonized. I was so entertained—literally—that I forgot my awful hangover. I headed to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I drank it, but it just made feel worse. I decided to check in the drawers hoping to I could find a painkiller or something. Oddly enough, I felt like a robber. Then I heard some steps coming over. "Ok, Bella this is the moment when you curse that little bastard for taking you to his house without your permission." I said to myself. I knew what I was going to say. I rose, from where I was, squatting down under the kitchen sink. And I froze.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped and I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

You got to be fucking kidding me.

The guy in front of me was literally a Greek God. To make it worse, he was standing there with just a freaking towel around his waist. Water dripped from his messy bronze colored hair. He was tall, had a perfect nose, high cheekbones, and delicious looking lips with razor sharp, straight white teeth. Hell, I could even see his freaking eight packs.

"I…uhm…you…" Great. Fucking great. He smiled, and ran his hand through his hair. We came closer, now we were face to face.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." His voice was soft and velvet. Like the petals of a flower.

"Bella, Swan." I answered as I stretched my arm out, extending my hand. He took it and we greeted properly.

"I wish we could've met under different circumstances." He said, like he was apologizing. He looked to down to his towel. Oh, right, perfect body and face, and the fact that he is wearing nothing but a towel, right. I bit my bottom lip and looked down to the floor. Should I ask him what happened last night?

"Yeah, speaking of which, how did I …you know…get here?" I ask as politely I could. He chuckled and headed over the fridge to pull out some orange juice and two glasses.

"You were pretty…" He paused, it seems like he was trying to find the right word. "_Happy and cheerful_, you were singing Fireworks and then you fell but you didn't take long on jumping in the chair again." Shit. I remember all now, at least parts of it, Emmett yelling me to get off the chair, he left to pick up a call and then well the fell… "Then I saw one of the many _men _that were by your side, saying something you never say to a lady, no matter how much drunk she is. Not the right thoughts, you should have to a lady. So I carried you and took you to my car." He paused drinking a little bit of his juice, and handing me another glass to me. I still didn't believe a complete stranger would do that for me, he was truly a gentleman. "_Bella, he is one of them. A BOY, he is just probably saying this to get in your pants, just like Jake said the loved you."_

"I tried to ask you where you lived, but you wouldn't answer me. You mumbled something about the _oath, _and you couldn't talk to me, so I decided to bring you here. I hope you are not upset." Those were really "sorry" eyes; I just smiled at him and shrugged. I looked to the shirt I was wearing trying to figure out if he changed me or I did it by myself. He seemed to guess what I was thinking. "I thought you'll be more comfortable that way, and blue looks good on you anyway." He gave me a crooked smile, and I was dazzled.

"I'm sorry about the Converse; I was looking for my clothes and my shoes. But I don't remember where I put them." I blushed, playing with the bottom my shirt. He looked down at the Converse and back to my face.

"No problem, Bella. Oh, and your clothes are in my closet. About your shoes, you kind of took them off in the bar." I mumbled and "Oh", and this time he laughed. "Hey, we all have one of those nights. Don't be embarrassed."

Suddenly I felt a lot better, a whole lot better. I turned around heading to his room. I found my pair of jeans, my blue tank top and I kept the converse. Alice was sure going to kill me for losing her shoes. That reminded of something, the 32 missed calls. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number. I didn't even take her one ring to answer the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL, HAVE YOU BEEN BELLA?" Shouted Alice, I could feel the anger and the worry in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I just woke up. I guess I drank too much last night?" I heard her heavy breathing through the phone.

"Where are you Bella, are you ok?" She said calm. I walked through the room and I looked out the window. I recognized the view. Was that Alice house? Well if it wasn't, sure it looks a lot like it. I saw a tiny girl walk out to the terrace.

That was definitely Alice.

I opened the window and yelled, "ALICE!" She heard and waved at me.

"Please, tell me you are not there with Edward. Please tell me nothing happened." I laughed, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing happened, Alice, relax." She sighed. "How do you know …Edward?"

"Oh my God, you don't remember do you?" I was confused.

"Should I?"

"Oh, you should. You were _super_ cute together."

"We've met before?"

"Let me finish, Bells. You just met twice or once. But you spent all the day together. Emmett remembers it. He's Edward's friend. Hell, you even kissed Edward. But don't worry, you were like, 5, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember." I smiled, it was a good memory.

"Let's try to keep it that way." I said.

"Relax, Bella. Besides, he won't remember it, you don't even remember it. Gosh, we were kids. Edward is an old friend of my family, and Charlie knows him too. Carlisle, Edward's father is good friend of your dad."

"How come I don't know any of this?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't ask. Finish getting dressed have lunch and come here with Edward. My mom is really excited about this" I heard a click and I hung up. So Edward and I met before but we were too little to remember, ok, that was awkward I guess.

I made myself to the kitchen, and surprisingly he was already changed, well he had more than one room in his apartment, so I guess he changed there.

"Hey, Alice said if you could come over to her house and spend some time there. Esme can't wait to see you." I said sitting on the couch. He looked at me confused.

"You know Alice, as in Emmett's sister?"

"Yes, I'm her best friend. I guess we were going to meet soon though." I smiled and he nodded. He was cooking something that smelled delicious and made my stomach roar. He chuckled and he put what I think was an omelet into a plate and handed over to me as he sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" He said curious.

"Sure." I said having a bite of my omelet, which by the way, was delicious.

"What was your oath about?"

Crap.

**First, thanks to my wonderful beta for all her support (:(: and you guys for the reviews make me soo happy. I don't know how long I'll take to upload the other chapter, because I have no idea what to write aaand my finals are coming too. Soo what do you think about this chapter? Bella's oath is getting on her way :( let me know what you think and any ideas you may want to share.  
>xoxo, Cookiepiemonster<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight nor the characters. Happy reading :)**

Chapter four

Bella POV.

Crap. Crap, and more crap.

"So?" He said impatiently. He took a sip of his coffee, but never let his gaze break away from mine. What am I going to say? Yeah I have an oath about not dating guys, but you are incredible hot and I could make an exception, _Hell to the no_. Think fast Bella, think fast. _Just tell the truth, this guy is way out your league anyway_ said the voice inside my head, I nodded as if that voice could see me.

"I…um…" I stuttered. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, expecting me to continue. "I'm not having any other boyfriend or any romantic relationship with a guy, until I go to college." He seemed a little shocked with my answer. He frowned and looked at me doubtfully, it seems like he was thinking, or trying to understand my reason. They his eyes met mine and he smiled sadly.

"Broken hearted?" He asked confident. I felt offended, although he was right in a way, I wasn't doing this because I felt depressed or bad or even spiteful. He must notice I was annoyed because he soon started to apologize. "I didn't mean that, please don't take it bad. I guess I didn't express myself quite well." He paused. "I know that feeling that you suddenly feel the world on your shoulders and you gave it all to the one you love but it didn't seem enough." He shrugged and continued : "Been there, done that. What I was trying to say is that, don't do this because a guy did something awful, you never know who may knock at your door." He shook his head. "I spent way too much time with Alice and my sister."

You know that awful moment when someone opens up his heart to you and you have no idea of what to say? That's what was going on, I didn't even know what to say. Should I say sorry? Or something like _I'm doing this for me and not for a guy, I don't need you to be sorry._ Instead I kept quiet, waiting for the awkwardness to go away.

"I'm doing this because I want to, you are not changing my mind." I was proud of myself. I'm always told that I'm stubborn, but this was different I was determined to make a change in my life, even if that meant no more guys in my life. I'm not going to die to be without one.

"I see, so all the way to college, huh?" He smirked. Oh so now he was making fun of me.

"If you consider the guys at school" I said rolling my eyes and remember each one of them. "It's not that hard."

He chuckled like he was having some internal joke. My phone rang a new text message.

_Move your ass in here, my mom is freaking out._

The last part is totally a lie, Esme never freaked out; she had Goddess patience some kind of magic. Unlike Alice, who did freak out.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Edward asked.

"No…hum…sorry." I apologized "You were saying?"

"I believe Alice texted you, should we get going?"

"How did you know?" I wondered. As we were getting to the door, he got his cell out of his pocket and showed me the text that Alice sent. I smiled and shrugged typical Alice I mumbled. He said his sister was already there, her name was Rosalie they also said they were twins. Bloody hell, another super model. We were standing outside the front door of Alice's house.

"Oh my God, Bella don't do that to me ever again. Alice almost get my head ripped off." I laughed and hugged Emmett.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but it was kind of your fault, remember…" He covered up my mouth with his hand.

"Hush Bella, my mom could hear you and she will ground me, no more late nights for Emmett." I knew what he meant and I laughed even harder. In the corner of my eye I could see Edward still stand beside me. Emmett and I broke apart, as soon as they saw each other, they literally bump and mumbled something like: what's up bro.

They continued talking in the porsche, and I made myself into the house. I ran into Edward's sister, Rosalie. They were both absolutely gorgeous, she had blonde and long hair, her eyes were just like Edward's, emerald green; perfectly straight nose, cheekbones and her smile was just like his.

"Hi" I say shyly. Her sight was intimidating.

"Bella, right?" She smiled, that's odd Edward said that she was a bit rude when she didn't like someone. So I was in the right path?

"Yes, you are Rosalie." I stated I stretched my hand to meet hers. She nodded and said nothing more. _Nice_ I thought, I wasn't being sarcastic it was actually nice. Alice went running downstairs and jumped to hug me. After she was done she let me go and looked me straight into my eyes.

"I'm going to help you, don't worry at all." She smiled. I wasn't following her, help my with what? Before I could say anything more she continued. "Sure, Rose can be a problem but only if you are a _bitch_ to Edward, which will not happen. I could—"What? She had lost it this time.

"Whoa, whoa" I shook my head "I don't like Edward, I won't like him, he is just someone I just met, Alice." I said putting my hands in her shoulders, trying to calm her down. But it seemed like it didn't actually work because she just shake it off and gave me that look of _bullshit._

"You did not just meet him. You met him years before, the fact that you can't remember it is not my fault." Before she can continue I dragged her to the hallway to talk about this in private considering we were in the living, Edward and Emmett could just come in at any time and Rosalie was near too. I opened my mouth to continue but Alice cut me off. "Don't you dare to interrupt me; you guys are going to end up together with or without my help; just think of it as if I was making you a favor." She winked.

"Alice, I won't date any guys until college." Then I remembered I didn't tell her the other night because I knew she would try to convince me otherwise. Well, was better late than ever. Her mouth was a big O, her eyes widened and her hands were on her hips. I sighed "Well, after the Jacob fiasco I decided that all guys are the same, at least here, they just want to plat with your feelings for them you are just one more." I thought about how Alice is now dating Jasper so I rushed to say something "There may be exceptions but considering my luck, that won't happen. So I'm just going to wait until I'm headed to college, it will be a fresh start." She looked sad and a bit annoying.

"Bella…"

"Alice is for the best, besides I like being single I can hang out more with you guys." Or actually hang out with them, because Jacob wouldn't allow me to see them. Jeez, even thinking his name hurts.

"You are impossible Bella." She rolled her eyes and head to the living room, where everyone was. Including Esme and an older Edward? _Idiot, it's probably his dad._ Right, now I'm talking to myself. I made my way to the living room, trying not to drag anyone attention, but I failed. As soon as I stepped in, everyone eyes where in me. I've been in Alice's house tons of times, but now was Rosalie, her dad and _Edward_ who was more intimidating for some unknown reason.

"Bella, dear, Alice and Emmett were so worried about you last night. Was a good thing Edward finding you, right?" Fuck, now Esme is thinking I'm a party animal. But it was all Emmett fault, I look around the room to find Emmett mumbling something like: Don't tell her please.

"Oh yeah, I guess I drunk way too much." I say looking at the floor, I knew my cheeks rat me out because I could felt how warm they were.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Alice said looking at her brother. That just made me laugh. Esme just nodded and smiled, I knew then that she agreed what Alice just said.

"I want to introduce you to Mr. Cullen, Edward's and Rosalie's dad." Esme said pointing the guy who was right across from me. He greeted me politely, he seemed really nice. Someone you could trust.

"It's a pleasure." I said.

"The pleasure is mine." He answered.

I didn't say anything else during the whole time we were in the living. Edward was joking around with Emmett, who was staring at Rose. Alice was talking to Rose about the latest trend of fashion and I was just sitting next to them, listening to everything they said and nodding every once in a while.

"So you are ready to start school?" asked me Rosalie. I blinked a few times, and turn my head to look at her.

"Yeah, I guess, it's going to be like every week." I shrugged.

"Not like every year." Alice said in a sing-y voice. "Bella has a resolution, more like an oath I'll say." _Oh no_. _Don't go there Alice._ "She is not having any type of romantic relationships with any guys."

"How so?" Rosalie asked while looking at me like she didn't believed it.

"It's just…" I thought my words carefully, or at least I tried to "guys suck, you know?" She nodded in agreement. "I'm better off them, besides I want my senior year to be perfect." That last part was more truth than any other statement.

"Well, if that makes you happy. Although to be honest I don't think you will make it through."

"Make through what?" asked Emmett.

Fucking Emmett. Seriously, now everyone's eyes are on the three of us; I have to come up with something.

"Nothing, we were just talking about—" I trailed

"Bella's oath." Alice and Rosalie said. _God, kill me now._ Edward chuckled and Emmett looked at him curious. "She's not dating any guys, or having any type of romantic relationships during this year." Emmett burst laughing, I raised an eyebrow. What has the hilarious part? He noticed no one else in the room was laughing.

"Oh you mean is this real? C'mon Bella, you can't make it through"

"If I want I can do it, you know?" I dared.

"Are you making this a bet?" He raised an eyebrow and everyone stared at us.

"You bet your ass she is." Alice teased.

"Ok you can't have any romantically relationship with a guy, or a date; until prom." Emmett said confident. " You girls are like that. The loser –you—is going to do whatever , and I mean WHATEVER, the winner , a.k.a, me says."

"Fair enough." Alice said like she was the lawyer or something. I just nodded.

"Edward is going to be my eyes in the school. In case you are cheating or something."

"What?" I asked.

"He is going to be in your class, didn't he tell you?" Emmett asked.

Fuck me. Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>a big and fat thanks for all of you. Specially my super duper cool beta, im sorry for the delate TOO MUCH DRAMA IN SCHOOl, but im finally out, now college yaaay :D<br>Hope you liked it  
>review? :)<br>xoxo, cookiepiemonster. **


End file.
